The proof that she couldn't deny
by iibelieveindreamers
Summary: Miley seemed like the perfect girl. Everyone thinks she has the perfect life but in reality, she is struggling with cancer. Fortunately, she has her family and her boyfriend Nick. But then again, she feel left out sometimes and wonders if she'll make it.
1. Chapter 1

Some people say life is unfortunate. Others are scared to see it end. Some people just don't see the point of living. _Everyone _has their own perspective of life but somehow, we never seem satisfied. How many time do we expect more? We already have everything but we always want more. Jealousy is a big theme of our society. Nowadays, we see someone with the latest technology and we all need to have it. It's a must to our lives. How many time do we hear something like "But mommy, my friend has it! I need it too." Or maybe you are the one saying it?…

How much money people spend on lottery hoping for something more? Some people are out, sleeping on the street hoping for only one dinner, even if it's the smallest cookie, they would be happy to have it, but you only walked past them flashing your lottery ticket. The ticket you paid, hoping for more money than you already have while some people can't even afford a simple muffin. Jealousy, hate, economy and prejudice are ones of the biggest problem of our society. And that's only to name a few.

How can we wish for something more when we already have everything? How can we past homeless people, showing off our newest accessories without caring about the fact that these people haven't eaten a real meal in days. How can we wish for something more while some people are out there, fighting against themselves, fighting for their life because sickness has taken over?

Miley Stewart is only a simple fifteen years old girl. A simple fifteen years who loves her parents and siblings very much. She seemed like the perfect girl. She is beautiful. Dark skin, brown hair, not too light yet no too dark. Her beautiful blue eyes define her moods. Her long legs bring her aspect that guys define as "sexy". She is a simple fifteen years old girl who is in love with her boyfriend. Unfortunately, she need to fight for their love. No, not because he is a jerk and cheat on her every chance he get. Au contraire, he is the perfect gentleman who opens doors for her. Of course, there is bumps on the roads and the sky isn't always blue but she describe her relationship with her boyfriend better than every others couple at her high school. She need to fight for their love because she need to fight for her life.

While people are out there, partying and intoxicating themselves with alcohol and drugs, she is at home. While all of her friends are at the mall shopping for a new outfit to go to the event of the week, she is at the hospital. While all of her classmates are going on a trip, she's staying in bed because she started new treatment not so long ago and she can't stand up without being weak. While her best friends are going to see their favourite artists in concert, she is at home, waiting for a miracle…

Some people say life is unfortunate. Others are scared to see it end. Some people just don't see the point of living. _Everyone _has their own perspective of life but somehow, we never seem satisfied. While we all hope for more, people like Miley are sitting at home hoping for one thing…

_A cure. _

**A/N: It's short but it's only the prologue… A story base on "Sarah beth" by the Rascall Flatts. Please review ! **


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter one; Her very first love is holding her close. **

Waiting.

Take a moment, look at that word and try to define it. What are the first words to come to your mind?

Long?

Boring?

Impatience?

What is the longest time you've waited? A couples of hours? What did you waited for? Your turned at the doctor maybe? Your turn to get in a ride at a amusment park? What was your first thought when you saw that word? Did you thought about that time you had to wait for your friend to get ready? Or maybe that time when you were going on vacation and you couldn't wait to get there.

Or maybe your one of those ½ men or one of those 1/3 women who are waiting to know if they will survive. Maybe you are one of those person who is waiting for a cure. If you are, then you might relate to Miley. If you're not, you can still relate to her or her family and friends. The stastitics prove that the risks of cancer are very High but that dosent prove you can't live through this. It dosent prove anything at all.

When Miley found out she had cancer, she cried. She cried for a whole week. But one day, she woke up and decided to be a hero. She didn't know if she was going to survive. But either way, she would live as an hero or die as one. Everyone is a hero in their own special way. But one thing that cancer survivor or even the ones who unfortunately didn't make it through, are not only heroes but they bring hope. They bring hope to the world. They bring hope to themselves.

Now let me ask you again. How do you define the word waiting?

Maybe the definition of the word didn't change. Or maybe it did. Now your probably wondering where I'm going with this? I am going to define the word waiting in Miley's perspective. The word waiting define hopes in the Miley's mind. Why you may Wonder? Because while she is waiting to know what the verdict will be, she found hope. Later on that hope she found developed itself into strenght.

Miley Stewart, is not only one of the prettiest girl I ever met. She is a ray of sunshine shining through. She makes everyone feels better. At school, she is consider one of the popular. She always have been the popular kid but she never took any advantages of that "tag". She would never make anyone feel bad about the selves. She is an inspiration. A guide to some people. And trust me, I'm not only saying all this because she is my girlfriend.

"Hi Nick." There she is. The girl I'm in love with is standing at my door with her usual smile.

"Hi, pretty girl! How are you?"

"I'm fine. And you?" Always asking about the others. Even how bad she would feel, she never leave anyone behind.

"I'm doing good."

"Excellent. Because we are going to spend an amazing day together." She smiled and walked in my room and sat on my bed.

"We are. Like usual."

"Everyday are amazing. We have to appreciate life as much as we can..." There she was, speaking words of wisdom.

"They all are." I said and sat behind her wrapping my arms around her thin waist.

"I lost a lot of weight... Again." She probably notice the surprise look on my face. I knew cancer would make a big differance on her body but I never thought she would lose this much weight... And it was only the begining.

"It's okay... You're beautiful, Miley. Don't you ever forget that." I said and kissed her forehead. I didn't wanted her to be offended by my look, I was just so ... Shocked.

She simply nodded and lied her head on my shoulder. "I love you, Nicholas."

"I love you too, Destiny." I smiled.

"Destiny." She giggled.

"You know, your parents named you Destiny for a reason. Your destiny is to change the world. And you will something, Destiny Hope."

"I hope so... With only one voice, a million ears can hear."

"Yes they can...And I will be there to support you all the way."

"I never really took the time to tell you how amazing you've been." She said taking my hands. "When I told you I was sick... You could have walked away. You could have said it wasn't Worth it... But you didn't. You stood by me and here you are, promising me you'll stand by me forever."

"You deserve it. And you make my job pretty easy. Look at you, you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." I smiled and stroke her hair slightly. She must have felt something was wrong because she didn't say anything for a moment. She slowly turned around to face me and she immediately saw the piece of hair in my hands. Her beautiful blue eyes filled with tears and I knew exactly what she was thinking "Miley..."

She simply shook her head. "Sometimes actions speaks louder than words..." She said and turned around and lied her head back on my shoulder. I stayed silent and held this beautiful girl in my arms.

_It was the proof that she couldn't denied... _

**A/N: Hi everyone. This story is very delicate and it can be hard to write, not only because it is a topic that touches a lot of people but also because I want to make it true. Please tell me what you think, it would mean a lot.**


End file.
